character_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Episode
This isn't a thread, I lied. Anyway, here's what i remember... Meowth gets a car and drives it around. Then it explodes. Meowth is sad. Then, Chocolate descends from the heavens. Jibanyan and Chocolate are best friends. Jibanyan runs away to Niagra Falls. (Niagra Falls was actually a big running gag in the series in its early days.) Then Niagra Falls is replaced by Mount Everest. Jibanyan dances on bongos, and Bill Cipher decides it's time for him to be yeeted to another dimension. Then, all of the Gravity Falls characters get yeeted away. Bill lands on mars. His dorito brethren try to save him but fail le epicly. Then, the most wonderful thing to ever happen happens. Chocolate comes back. She's so powerful that Somewhereland (aka the place character corner takes place in) becomes a frozen lake. "What are we going to do?" Says everyone, staring at the frozen lake. Everyone becomes trees, then cars dancing while driving other cars, then turn back to normal. The Snatcher goes under the frozen lake and dies, then is revived. Somewhereland comes back to normal, then Jack Skellington arrives and tells everyone to leave. "Why?" says everyone. "Because" says Jack. The Conductor decides that Pine Tree Lane would be a good place for them to live. Dipper and Bill are both equally upset by this. They decide not to live in Pine Tree Lane because it has no houses. They live in Toothbrush Town instead, but decide to leave because they keep getting soaked in toothpaste. "How are we going to live without Somewhereland?" I say. "Let's fight Jack" Says everyone else."No," says The Snatcher teleporting up to the heavens and immediately dying, then getting revived. "Let's live in Nowhereland" Says Toriel. "Nowhereland doesn't exist" Says everyone else. They bossfight Jack. Chocolate saves everyone. Somewhereland is theirs once more! Next episode. Okay, so, a giant shoe falls from the sky. Then it goes away. Mustache Girl teleports around by exploding, then all of the A Hat In Time characters have a truth or dare. Then Professor Oak does a thing and because of this, all of the Pokemon characters fall from the sky. Then Misty turns into Mummy Pig. Then a bench appears. Bill sits on it. Then everyone else sits on it. Then they all become chocolate. Then they turn back to normal and the bench disappears. Then Stan becomes the sun. Him and the real sun fight. Then they both explode and earth explodes with them. Luckily, we are revived on a different planet. Then a tree appears. I kiss it, it dissapears, AND THEN I WADDLE AWAY. WADDLE WADDLE. TILL THE VERY NEXT DAY BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BA DUM Oh and also my brother danced like Squidward at one point, then Spongebob appeared. Niagra Falls comes back. Then it somehow dies. Then Somewhereland upgrades to a town because McDonalds flies away. Then we all yeet something away. This causes a rip in the time-space continium, so a time-space repairman comes, but we all die before he can fix it. Then Asriel becomes a tree, and time restarts so that the rip doesn't happen. In place of this, we all become pastel. It was a normal day 'round Somewhereland. I was enjoying my time at Some Detective Service, waiting for things to heat up a bit. It was a seriously cold day, chilling us all to the bone. Then, suddenly, Hat Kid burst into my office, screaming, "Alexa's dead!" I ran to the scene, and there she was. Alexa was dead in her own house. I used my gigantic magnifying glass to look for things, until I finally found...A sound wave. It had to have been another electronic, and it looked like the murder weapons were a phone and a knife. So, it had to either be Google Assistant or Siri. They were the only assistants who could be activated on phones, and they both rivaled Alexa. I listened to their alibis and...Siri is holding a knife. Siri did it. Enough detective drama, it was Siri. Get in the car, Siri. Hawk Moth eats butterflies for breakfast every day. (My sister has gotten me into the ML fandom) Dora and Peppa, what are you doing in Somewhereland? Somewhereland upgrades to a state. Its national anthem is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjPsHEGn6pE An egg is stuck in Somewhereland. Everyone tries yeeting it out. They fail. Snatcher tries arresting it. He fails. Chocolate sings the national anthem. It works. Snatcher arrests Mustache Girl for no real reason (keep in mind that this is an alternate universe), but she explodes the handcuffs. Then Character Corner: Origins is released. Everyone who wasn't there to witness the events watches it. (Also, you should go and read Character Corner: Origins because it's the only thing I've made that makes sense in Character Corner...sort of and tells us where everyone originally lived and stuff like that.) Ladybug flies for 15 years until Snatcher arrests her. Then Bill finally comes back. Su Tart yeets him away. Then Mustache Girl arrests Su Tart for no reason.